


The Sandman's Boon

by Seshat_Ra



Series: RGHSE verse' [1]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Secret of the Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seshat_Ra/pseuds/Seshat_Ra
Summary: The Sandman have always cared for family, even when they are not aware.





	1. Chapter 1

The Star being named Sanderson Mansnoozie is cradling something in his hands. With a tender look, he sets the picture down revealing two family portraits. In one, a proud dark haired general and warrior by his Star Lady wife with a little child between them bearing a strong resemblance to the man. The other is of a typical Star family of parents and two children. The proto-star girl looking to be the Star Lady when she was younger.

“Your family once was so happy.”

Sanderson jumps and glares at the tall humanoid. Sandy sighs and signs, “While I am thankful that you came, I really do not like being startled.”

The pale man shaped being looks impassively, “You have called and I have come.”

Sandy floats up and drops something into the other’s hand. “You promise me a boon, Dream Lord. I seek to it now.”

Morpheus looks at the old item in his hand, “I gave you that boon long ago. For you to use it now… I look forward in attempting to grant it. But…” The Dream Lord returns the necklace, “Keep it, once the boon is used, it will become the pretty necklace that it was meant to be.”

Sandy takes the necklace back, cradling it and carefully stashes it in a pocket, that a moment ago, did not exist. Sandy floats over to the pictures. He picks one up and long fully look at the family photo. “My brother by word-law is a shadow of who he once was. He does not remember and can not change. If there is anyone that can override the influence of the fear,” Sandy turns his golden gaze to the Dream Lord, “You can.”

Lord Morpheus nods slowly, “I know who you speak of.” A pause as he draws out a glass bauble into his left hand. “I will grant your request. It will take time and I will need two vials of blood: one prior to and another after his change; and sealed to ensure no escape: one of these fearlings; into this glass orb: your perceiving and remembering grasp of him…each flaw and strength provided by you and your niece; and finally: some of that star glass your people are famous for.” The Dream Lord place the glass bauble on the small table in front of Sanderson. “I will be back in one months’ time to pick them up. Until then… goodbye.”

Mansnooozie picks up the glass bauble and his eyes harden with resolve. He will have to see his niece soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I laugh out-loud at the message written in the handkerchief. So that is why my brother sought me. It was not only because of Little Sister. Since he went through the trouble of finding me, I might as well hear his request.

I stood by a lonely Irish cliff, “I am not standing by my gallery nor am I holding your sigil, but I know you want to speak to me, my brother Dream.”

“I see you got my message,” drone my brother’s voice.

I turn around and smile at the Dream Lord, “You went through a lot of trouble just to find me and help you destroy something.”

Morpheus tilts his head, “I suppose my message could be interpreted that way. But no, I need help in creating something.” Morpheus steps closer as his cloak bellows in the damp wind, “Long ago, I gave a promise to be used as a boon. He had finally use it. But I will need help in granting it.”

I turn my gaze to the cliffs, “Ahh… but Brother, surely one of our siblings could have help you.”

Morpheus sighs, “Of our siblings, Death might have help, but her aid would have been of little use. Your help would be valuable.”

I laugh, “Now you got me curious, what is the boon?”

Morpheus looks at me in the eyes, “He ask me to restore the memories and sanity of his kinsman by law. While I have determined that I can do so, it will not stick. The creatures that corrupted him will only reassert itself.”

That is odd. “Surely our siblings can help you with mind manipulation better than me.”

Morpheus glares at me, “Desire and Despair would only make it worse. Destiny would not care. Death is already indirectly involved because of her son. I want YOUR HELP. You created your sword, I know you can help me with this task.”

Death’s son? She does not have children here unless…so this task is in another parallel universe, where our Sister tend to leave her children hmmm… I give a deep frown before I start laughing, “When you argue like that, who am I to say no?” I check my sack, “Based on the mention of our nephew, am I correct to think we will have to go to one of the parallel universe, a sister universe?”

Morpheus tilts his head, “You are correct. I trust we can leave soon?”

I look up at the twilight sky, “Yes, it is the perfect time, neither day or night.” The Dream Lord offers his hands, “Then lets go the forge provided by the younger Deathson is waiting. Thank you, Brother.”

A forge huh? This will be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Destruction taps the jar. The black inky mass writhes and screams as bash itself against the glass. Giving a wince, Destruction says to his Brother, “What a nasty little bugger. Are you sure it not one of your nightmares?”

Morpheus glares as he pauses from his pouring. “No, these creatures are born from the fears of the waking world, despite their ability to pass into the Dreaming. If anything, they would be more connected to Delirium or Despair’s realm.”

Destruction sighs as he opens the jar and with a quick stab of his dagger-sword, the creature falls silent and settles into a gooball. He dumps the goo with a disguising splat into the vat of melting glass.

As Destruction mixes the bubbling sludge in, he asks his brother, “What is this star glass?”

Morpheus carefully pours what looks to be blood into a glass bauble, presumably through a small hole on the top with somehow the glass absorbing the blood instead of holding it. “Glass made by a species who were called the Star People. They were very talented craftsman, especially glass makers. This particular one will serve our purpose well.”  
Morpheus opens his hands revealing a fire opal, glowing with power.

Destruction stares, “That is surprising, you using one of your dreamstones.”

Morpheus says nothing as he aligns the gem into the blood tainted marble. Destruction watches in astonishment as the hole in the top of the glass sphere grow to allow the gem through only to be more astonish when the gem absorbs the glass sphere giving the fiery opal a blood red sheen.

It clicks, “Ahh… I see, you will give this person power but the more he uses it, the more he will remember and change. Clever.” 

Destruction scowls when the nightmares glass starts moving…again. It is ready. He picks up the crucible, and pours the molten glass into its spherical mold, gleaming with a liberating coat of black blood that Destruction does not want to know where it came from.

Morpheus walks up and drops the fiery blood opal into the hot glass. After making sure the gem would sit in the middle, Destruction laughs and wipes the sweat off his brow, “I admit Brother, this was fun. And your little friend will appreciate the work and the result.” With a smirk, he waves his hand over the whole thing, cooling it instantly.

Morpheus meets his face with a small smile as he lifts the fire blood opal encase in clear glass. It gleams in the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get anything wrong on the glass making process, remember that I am not a glass maker.
> 
> This is the first time I use paper to write this story versus typing since the beginning only using the computer for final transcribing.


End file.
